


Love

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Series: High Society and Higher Places [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark is a struggling college student, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Summer Holidays, donghyuck is rich, high school graduate Lee Donghyuck, sort of sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: Donghyuck is sad, very sad, but when his server with the pretty fingers and seagull-eyebrows catches his eye, he has to  take him home.Except Home is someplace he can't go.Thank god he is rich and they both have passports handy.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: High Society and Higher Places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545199
Kudos: 22





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a part of my series. You can read the others if you want to, as they are set in th esame universe.

Donghyuck was saddened by the fact that no one took his feeling seriously.

He was understanding in nature, and he knew for a fact that no one but his life revolved around him, but that did not mean that all his words should be disregarded just like that.

He felt miserable at everything, at the situation in his home, the fact that his family had basically decided to be one large shit show, and not even show up for his graduation.

He was even more pissed to find out, that it was because of a stupid reason as some silly fight over a gala. Taeyong had been invited and wanted to go, the others felt insulted that the invitation was not in their name, when the hosts were literally Taeyong's family.

He had made sure with the receptionist, that his graduation was mentioned in all their working schedules, but no, neither his father, nor his brother, nor his stepparent, had any time for the same.

He could even forgive Taeyong, he had hardly known him for a few months, and they weren't all that close, but the others, he could not.  
One only graduated from high school once. He had somehow even made it to the honour roll, and still no one had come to hear his excessive praises. He did not even receive flowers from them.

After the ceremony, he ditched his car, texting the driver to just go home and went to a nearby bar.  
Bars should not accept any person still in their school uniform, even if it was evident that they had just graduated, but it was one of the places where his family name got him in.

He even remembered a previous conversation with his brother, about something of a monthly tab being maintained for him here, and it only took a few swipes of his phone, and guessing his brother's password, barely two times, for him to have access to that.

His brother so far, had been very loving and supportive of Donghyuck, even if they had become quite distant in the past four years, he had gone for his studies in the US, and since the last year, there had been too much drama for them to reconnect.  
His brother could pay for his tab, and it was not like Donghyuck was not legal. Having a wreck of a family allowed him the privilege to repeat a school year, so he was already past the drinking age. He showed his id to confirm both, his name and age, and soon got a pretty table, with curtains in the quieter section of the place.

It was barely late afternoon, but Donghyuck had reason to drink.  
He had been accepted into a decent enough university in Seoul, and he was to move out of the main house into an apartment that apparently belonged to him mother's side of the family. Taeyong had overseen its furnishing as well, but that was still three months away. Before that happened, he had quite the time on his hand, to figure out what to do, or the best way to avoid everyone he knew.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, three glasses of vodka later.  
Donghyuck might have been a brat, but he was a sensitive one. He had drinks for occasions, for example, he only had beers with his friends, and he was sure they were all celebrating graduation with their family.  
He had Brandy the first time with his dad, at a far younger age, it was a sip from his own glass, and since then, his father would permit him to have occasional sips from them. He only had brandy with his father.  
Scotch was something, his elder brother had shared with him, before he had left, stealing some of the best from the cabinet in the main house.  
He could only have it with him.  
He remembered his mother laughing, wearing pretty dresses with wine flutes in her hand. She often wore net hand gloves, and the memory of it, of her pretty hands, clad in satin and net, holding wine flutes was something that had left a deep enough impression for him to never try it on his own.  
So, he drank vodka, he had even learned some choice phrases in Russian to defend his habit, but whenever he found himself lonely, he had vodka.

Hyuck was of course not somebody in the habit of drinking, but there had been occasional days, like the day his father re-married, or the day his brother moved out of their shared home in fit of anger, or the first time he had the story of just how badly Taeyong had been treated by his own family, over the past year, that had made him have some sips, if only to dull his mind enough to let him sleep.  
He had however, never felt so much anguish as he did now.

He could always call them, and make them feel guilty for forgetting him, but what objective would it achieve, guilt over something that could not be changed.  
Donghyuck just drank.

It was probably after his first bottle was over, that he noticed the hands of the server. His fingers were long, as if he played some instrument, and Donghyuck took them in his hand, inspecting them.  
He did not look up at the server, focusing only on his hands.  
He could feel the person take a deep breath, and prepare for what was next, but Donghyuck just inspected them.  
"Do you play the guitar or the violin?" He asked, his voice high, but not shrill.  
The server seemed shocked a bit.  
"The guitar and a bit of the piano." He heard the reply.  
Donghyuck nodded at that.  
"hmm, the piano is so obvious. But there are signs of a string instrument. I was curious about which one." For someone, who had as much alcohol as he did, his voice was surprisingly stable.

His past was a bit blurry, but the thing right before him, beautiful, long fingers were in clear focus.  
"How did you know that?" He heard the voice above him ask.  
"My mother had such fingers. She played the violin and the piano both. She tried teaching it to me, but I was too young. Are you any good? Can you teach me?" Donghyuck was not sure why he was speaking what he was speaking, but it didn't matter.  
"Hmm, I guess. But I don't have any time. I have a lot of shifts."  
"Are you poor?" Donghyuck straight away asked, and he heard a hitch in the breathing above him.  
"I am on a scholarship, but I can't afford living expenses."  
"hmm, you must be smart. I think I got a scholarship as well, but I rejected it of course. I am rich enough to afford it, and myself." Donghyuck sounded a bit cocky to himself, but it really didn't matter.  
"Dude, that is so nice. Like you are helping out people in need. Did you just graduate? Are you celebrating that?" The optimism in the voice made Donghyuck look up, the face was a bit too far away, to focus on, but Donghyuck could make out funny eyebrows.  
Donghyuck was about to answer when, he heard someone call for something. Their voice was shrill and annoying, and Donghyuck winced.  
The boy retracted his hand from Donghyuck’s and left in a hurry.

The eyebrows reminded Donghyuck of something, A bird or a fish maybe.  
Ah, a seagull.  
The person had seagull eyebrows.

He ordered for some more ice as his own had melted, and noticed that he was sweating a bit. The bar had gotten a bit hotter, and his outfit was thick material after all.  
He got up, to remove his jacket, but was a little unstable on his feet. He swayed a bit, hitting someone, and heard a crash, like glass breaking, and then the shrill voice was screaming again.

He had knocked into the Seagull-eyebrowed server, who was serving a drink to the shrill voice lady, sitting in the next booth, and either the glass of the bottle had fallen on her dress, and she was now screaming for the manager.  
Donghyuck took a good long look at the girl, dressed up in a pretty dress, that was now drenched, she had some makeup, and moved in a control manner, reminding Donghyuck of a lot of ex-girlfriends he had seen parading around his house.  
It was probably an actress, on the tougher side of the luck, and the dress was possibly not her own.

He balanced himself against the sturdy chair, he had earlier been sitting him, and saw the manager approach.  
The shrill girl shouted loudly, waving her hands around and pointed fingers at seagull-eyebrows, who Donghyuck noticed was a bit taller than him.  
The manager nodded to everything the girl said, and then turned to Seagull-eyebrows.  
The server was young, probably around Donghyuck's age, and looked a bit scared.  
By now, a bit of the haze Donghyuck had been in, had faded.

"Mark" he heard the manager guy say, "You are instantly fired. You almost harassed the young lady. How will you ever pay her back?"  
The server boy/ Mark? seemed to be ashen-faced suddenly, too shocked.  
Donghyuck, decided to enter then.

"Hello, my pretty lady. I can write you a check, for the dress. It does seem something you certainly can't afford." Donghyuck said, in a whiner tone, and all three parties turned to face him in shock.  
"How rude are you kid?" He heard the shrill voice speak.

Donghyuck just turned to his bag, wherein he had his wallet, and took out a cheque, he kept in case of emergencies.  
The girl's eyes seemed to have grown bigger, and Donghyuck was worried, anymore and she might bust a blood vessel.  
"How much?" He simply asked, in his more demanding tone.  
"It is an original G-Dragon." The girl exclaimed.  
"Hmm, no wonder I recognized it. It’s the summer line, isn't it? 2 months back. I think I know someone who modelled for that. Won't be more than 20K now would it." Donghyuck was least interested, writing in the amount and signing it, before he gave it to the girl.

Then he turned to the manager.  
"You say this Mark guy is fired?" The manager nodded.  
"Good” Donghyuck sat down on his chair, and then motioned to Mark.

The boy came closer.  
"Sit Seagull-eyebrows, and tell me how much you will charge for those music lessons. I believe your schedule got free." It seemed that the other was quite hypnotised as he sat down on the opposite chair.

Donghyuck addressed the manager again,"Get me bottle of vodka, I can take with me. And I can guarantee you, firing your employees on whim, is not good business. I'll be sure to mention my displeasure to my brother and his friends. I am sure they frequent this place."  
It was now the manager who was ashen faced, but before he could say anything, Donghyuck waved the man away.  
"So Markeu, you didn't answer my question. Are you poor?"

The other boy just nodded.  
"Tell me what it is like, being poor. I have heard a lot, but have no idea." Donghyuck said, taking a sip again.  
"Umm, I got kicked out my apartment, and I am staying at a friend's place, but I have to pay him a bit, and I just got fired, so I can't afford my dinner tonight. I also have to pay back some money that I owe." The boy seemed close to crying, but Donghyuck just nodded.  
"You speak weird. Are you from somewhere else?" Donghyuck took another sip.  
The boy, Mark nodded.

"I am from Canada. I came here on my ow to study music. But it is the holidays now." The boy seemed a bit awkward. Donghyuck did not blame him.  
"So, you are free and have no liabilities till college starts?" Donghyuck asked and the other looked a bit surprised, as if the idea hadn't come to him.  
Mark just nodded. How much did he nod really?

"Do you have a Canadian passport?" Donghyuck asked, and the other just nodded.  
"Good, let’s take a taxi to your friends, place. We need to get your stuff." Donghyuck got up saying that, and Mark followed him, hesitating, before grabbing the younger's bag.  
"Why?" Mark asked.  
"We are free for three months, and so, we are going on a vacation to celebrate my graduation." Donghyuck declared, while the guard hailed a cab for him.  
Donghyuck got in, and seeing Mark still standing confused, he grabbed his hand, pulling him in, and shutting the door behind them.  
Mark told his friend's address, while Donghyuck googled places where Visa on arrival was available.

"Congratulations Canada, You have the 6th strongest passport in the world. That’s some 180 countries where we can go."  
Mark just nodded, not following through.

Donghyuck had asked the driver to wait, while Mark went up to get his stuff. His friends were sort of chill, and probably a little bit glad to see him leave.

He rolled his old suitcase to the taxi, and Donghyuck took a look at it, while Mark and the driver put it in the back.  
He then gave another address, in a very fancy neighbourhood, where skyscrapers competed with each other, and the driver took them there.  
They got off at a fancy apartment, and Donghyuck took his bag on his shoulders.

He entered a pin to the door and went in straight to the elevator.  
The security guard just nodded at him.  
It was only when they were in the elevator, that Mark had the courage to speak first.

"what is your name?" he asked, fumbling with words, and saying name in English.  
Donghyuck just smiled.  
"It can be anything that you want it to be." He said with a wink, and just then the doors opened, and he got off.  
Mark followed him to a unit, where again the other entered a pin.  
The place inside was a bit under construction, as the panelling had not been put in, and there were some furniture that were kept around, still in packaging.

Donghyuck went straight inside, and gestured Mark to follow him.  
It was a room, which was nearly done, though the bed had no mattress, and the paint seemed to be lacking a final coat.  
Donghyuck went to a door, and opened it, revealing it to be a walk-in closet, and then grabbed Mark's suitcase, pulling it in.  
He then pointed over at the top of a shelf, where certain items were stored, to two almost identical suitcases, one a bit bigger than the other.

"I can't reach it, bring it down. See whatever you want, and put it in the smaller bag. Take a lot of t-shirts though." Donghyuck almost commanded and then, grabbing the bigger bag, he went out. Mark followed the other out, and saw him put the suitcase on the bed, opening it, and seeing some smaller bags in t, probably for vanity bags.  
Mark asked him, why he had to pack, and the other just said, they were going to celebrate his graduation, and enjoy the summer, and that he should not waste time asking stupid questions.  
Mark went in and did what was told, he went through the other' closet and picked up a couple of jackets he thought would look good on him, as they were almost the same size. The other's wardrobe was half party outfits, and half comfy lounge wear with a very strong emphasis on pastel hoodies. Mark grabbed a couple of them as well, and packed his own t-shirts.

Donghyuck outside sat on his phone, and made some bookings, for a couple of flight tickets, business class of course. He had asked for the elder’s passport in the car, and he always carried his own with him.  
Donghyuck's personal account had more than enough for him to ever run out, and he also hardly used it. His interest generally was enough for him to live on, but he had been receiving a lot of money, by way of skipped lunches and other meetings, where in his family thought that sending him some money would fulfil their absence.

He wasn't much fluent in English, but the other, Mark, older than him by a year, as his passport indicated was.  
He had seen some recent photos of Thailand on his brother's account and decided to book ticket to there first. He also called a resort to ask them if they had a room for two, and they were very happy, ensuring a pickup from the airport as well.

Donghyuck then grabbed his important documents, and his makeup bag.  
He went to his wardrobe, to see Mark looking at some of his hoodies, and grabbed some essentials.  
He then asked Mark to put in whatever he saw fit, but only two outfits.  
Donghyuck intended to shop after all, and after Mark very expertly packed both their suitcases, Donghyuck called for another cab, to take them to the airport.

Mark looked a bit uncomfortable, but when Donghyuck called him hyung, as they were settling in, in the cab, the older composed himself a bit.  
As the car started, Mark asked him again, what his name was, but instead of saying anything, Donghyuck took the other's phone, and entered his number, putting the heart emoji, and taking a quick selfie as the contact picture.  
"I told you hyung, you can all me whatever you want."

Mark did not say much after that, but he did offer an earbud after a while, and Donghyuck took it with a smile. The ride to the airport was a bit far away, and Donghyuck found himself leaning on the elder’s shoulder.  
He had changed into comfier clothes earlier and felt relaxed, especially with all the alcohol that was still present in his tummy.  
In no time, he was asleep.

He woke up to someone calling him baby, and child, with concern and a softness he hadn't experienced in a very long time. For some time, Donghyuck thought it was a dream, until he felt someone rubbing his back.  
He woke up to see someone he didn't know. Seagull-eyebrows, Mark hyung, his brain supplied. They were already in the airport. Donghyuck stretched and then got off the car.

He grabbed the smaller suitcase, and the lighter backpack, both which belonged to Mark, but the older did not complain much.  
They both went inside, Donghyuck showing in the tickets, occasionally, making Mark turn around so that he could keep the documents back in the bag, and soon enough they were both in their seats.  
Donghyuck had a tiring day, and while he had basically adopted a sugar baby off the street, he felt a bit sad, his earlier emotions catching up with him.

Mark it seemed wanted to comfort the younger, but had no idea how to, letting the boy curl up like a cat and then fall asleep, with tears glistening on his pretty cheekbones.  
The pretty part took him a bit by surprise, but Mark focused on more important things, such as travelling first class.  
When they landed in Thailand, Mark hadn’t known the destination, not until the boarding passes were printed, Mark saw the boy, sleep on his face, looking far younger than how he behaved, squinting in the early sun, and the lights making his bronze skin glow, and a word came from his mouth.

"Haechan" Mark said.  
"What?" the younger asked, still a bit groggy from his sleep.  
" I am going to call you Haechan." Mark was a little bit more secure right now, he was in a foreign country, with a boy he didn't know, with almost no money to his name, but he felt quite content.

"Full Sun" Mark said again, this time patting the younger's curls against his head, and he could have sweared that the younger had a blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
